The Demon Within
by xXMidori-ChanXx
Summary: IYY-YYH Crossover! Naraku has finally been defeated with the help of Kagome's best friend Midori from the modern world. Where is Kagome though? And why does Kikyou have a soul? Read and Review!
1. Meeting Friends or Family?

xXMidori-ChanXx: I do not own IY or YYH for that matter, I do however own some characters in this story, and the story idea. Hmmm.I wonder if I can get another person to do the disclaimers for the rest of the story.::glares at the IY and YYH gangs::  
  
YYH & IY: Don't look over here!  
  
A/N: This is my first crossover and I'm a little unsure about this story. For anyone that has to know; I write from off the top of my head and whatever comes out is what I post. I hope it's still a good fanfic!  
  
Demon Within  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author: xXMidori-ChanXx  
  
Midori and InuYasha just got into a huge fight that left InuYasha in a crator by the well while Midori left for her time. Midori came out of the well house to see Kagome's mom and little brother Souta leave to some place.  
  
When she walked into the house she found a note that said:  
  
Dear Midori,  
  
Your Souta and I have gone to my sister's house for a month so we'll see you in a month. I trust that you'll keep this place intact when we get home. Be careful and remember not to feed Buyo a lot.  
  
P.S. Try not to get yourself killed while in the Feudal Era!  
  
Love, Mrs. Higurashi (sp?)  
  
Midori just smiled and ran up the stairs to take a nice long hot bath. When she got out she decided to go take walk down to the park to relax a little. When she was done walking in the park she suddenly wanted to walk around town.  
  
She was walking in an ally when she saw someone she knew. "Yusuke!!," she yelled at the top of her lungs so he could hear. He just turned around at the sound of his name staring at her like she was crazy. She caught up to Yusuke, who was still staring at her.  
  
"Hello..Yusuke aren't you going to say hi?," she asked waving her hand in front of his face. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name!?" he demanded.  
  
"It's a pity that you don't even remember your own cousin." There was a sudden pause. "Midori, is that really you!? I haven't seen you in 4 years!" Yusuke greeted happily. "Yup it's me!"  
  
"So Yusuke what school do you go to?" she asked curiously. " I go to Seiki Junior High.why?" he questioned. "Awesome!! I'm being transferred there tomorrow from Tomoku Junior High!" she exclaimed happily. A sudden silence as Yusuke took everything that Midori said into his head. "No way! You have got to be kidding me!!" he yelled. "Nope." was all she could say when Yusuke's cell rang. "Hold on Midori" he told her as he answered it.  
  
(A/N: I don't know the school Yusuke goes to. The school that Midori goes to is the same school Kagome went to, don't know its name either.)  
  
"Hello?" Yusuke answered the phone.with a question? "Hi Yusuke, it's Botan, it seems Koenma has another mission for you and needs to speak to you right away." She said cheerfully. "What!? Didn't we just finish one the day before yesterday?" he screamed at Botan. "Oww, Yusuke I think you busted my eardrum.Anyway meet me at the Kinka' Café. It shouldn't be that hard to find since it's right in front of you!" she stifled a laugh.  
  
He looked in front of him (actually its across the street) and just as Botan said, there was the Kinka' Café. Botan waved at him then drank her coffee.  
  
"Fine." He told Botan and hung up. "Stupid toddler, always giving us another mission after we just finished one" he mumbled. "Hey Midori" he started thinking of an excuse, "I have to go now and get some groceries for my mom." After he said that he left running for the Café.  
  
Midori on the other hand stood there dumbfounded and a realization came upon her. 'Wait a minute' she thought, 'Yusuke doesn't shop let alone for groceries!!'  
  
_________________________________  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: I hoped you liked it! Well until the next chapter.R&R!! 


	2. Fight with a Toddler

xXMidori-ChanXx: If I owned the IY and/or the YYH gangs would I post on fanfiction!?...I think not!  
  
InuYasha: ::mutters:: And thank god she doesn't..  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: ::glares at InuYasha:: What was that!?  
  
InuYasha: ::shrimks back into a corner:: N-nothing!  
  
Demon Within  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Author: xXMidori-ChanXx  
  
* text * = scene change  
  
'text' = thoughts  
  
"text" = speaking  
  
~text~ = telepathy  
  
____________________________________  
  
* In Koenma's Office *  
  
"What is it now toddler!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Nice to see you too Yusuke..and I'm NOT A TODDLER!" the young ruler screamed at Yusuke. Just then the ever so cheerful grim reaper came in with the rest of the Rekai Tantei.(sp?)  
  
"Hi Yusuke! Koenma!" she greeted them cheerfully only to be ignored by the feuding boys.  
  
"Toddler, I said what the hell is my MISSION!?" Yusuke screeched at Koenma. (A/N: lol just imagine Yusuke screeching..at Koenma none the less.)  
  
"Not until the rest of your team is here!" a red faced Koenma retorted.  
  
"Uh...Koenma sir?" George asked.  
  
"WHAT!?" Koenmas exclaimed exasperated. The blue ogre pointed to where Botan and the Rekai Tantei were standing...well Kuwabara was on the floor laughing, Hiei was leaning on the wall smirking and Kurama was trying to hide the fact that he was chuckling.  
  
"Oh.." an embarrassed Koenma said "...I guess that I'll just say what your mission is."  
  
"About time..." muttered Yusuke.  
  
Koenma started "Well it seems that there is a portal in Ningenkai.."  
  
"Big deal, there is a portal so we close it, case closed!' interrupted Yusuke.  
  
"Does it lead to Makai, Koenma?" the red-head asked.  
  
Koenma sighed,"Actually...we don't know where it leads to Kurama."  
  
"So what you are saying..is that you don't know where it is either?" Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"No, that IS not what I'm saying. We know where it is at...just not where it leads to." Koenma explained.  
  
"Hn...so where exactly is the portal?" Hiei questioned. (A/N: whoa! Hiei, asking questions?)  
  
"It's located at the Higurashi Shrine, a family that consists of four; a grandfather, mother, daughter and son live there." With that said, Koenma turned on his t.v. screen which has a picture of the family.  
  
(A/N: You all know how Kagome's family looks like, so I'm not going to describe them.)  
  
"...it seems that a friend of the girl's, who is known as Kagome Higurashi is staying there as well..." Koenma continued as he flipped a channel to yet another picture.  
  
_________________________________  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I updated so late! I was really busy with school! 


End file.
